MASS EFFECT: RISE FROM DARKNESS
by Warden Commander Oxford
Summary: Living a lie Caine Shepard believes himself to be protecting the one he cares about most, but things are never simple when dealing with the devil. This is his beginnings from the darkest recesses of experimentation to the rise of the man he will become in time. (My own version of what Shepard was like before the Alliance. Prequel to Mass Effect Series) Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Year: 2171

Planet: Earth

Location: Tasmania, Australia

Test Parameters: Next Gen Biotic Implants

Caine was strapped to the cold steel table, biotically resistant metal clamps restrained him from moving his body, machines beeped in the background as he stared aimlessly into the blinding fluorescent light, and the smell of antiseptic filled his nose as he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. His life had been a constant struggle going from experiment to experiment all in the name of humanity, Jack had said, but Caine cared little for humanity. All he cared about was his little sister, Shea, every time they strapped him down to experiment on him he remembered he was doing this for her; to keep her safe, well fed, and living in a luxury apartment on the Citadel. A spasm coursed through his body bringing unimaginable pain like his very insides were burning: his mind conjured up memories; a seven year old Caine strapped to the very same table he was now on, needles stuck into his skin that glowed blue.

The images continued moving on to older Caine's strapped down and experimented on like an animal; his muscles along his toned chest clenched making his already muscled frame appear more defined; when not being experimented on he was subjected to a brutal exercise regime. The sound of a mechanical arm moving brought his mind back to the here and now and with growing fear watched as a needle extended from the arm, a clear tube filled with a glowing blue liquid, he watched the needle slowly lowering towards him until with a cry it pierced his skin instantly going from burning hot to freezing cold.

The door behind him hissed open and his vision filled with a man wearing a white mouth cover and a glowing blue screen covering his eyes; Caine felt his head being lifted and screamed as the sound of a small drill cut into his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

The Con

Year: 2159

Planet: Earth

Location: Tasmania, Australia

Test Parameters: Recon and Capture

Jack Harper's agents watched as the two little children ran through the dusty back alleys of Earth's rundown homes and offices that belonged to an older time. They'd had their eyes on the children for the past three months and for good reason. The boy, name currently unknown, showed extreme readings of possible biotic abilities; while the girl that he pulled along didn't seem too important: however the boss knew if there was any chance at getting the boy, he'd also need the girl.

"Do we move in?" the Alpha team leader asked as he watched from the nearest park bench.

"Negative," his boss replied, "if I want them to come willingly it will have to be me, but causing a little trouble for them would help in that matter; don't you agree?"

"Affirmative," he reported back before switching coms to communicate with his team, "Delta team, subjects are coming your way. Cause some trouble for them, but don't hurt them. Repeat do not harm, or the boss will have our heads."

* * *

Caine was hungry, more than hungry, he was starving; as was his sister. It hadn't always been this way though; a few months ago, maybe a year, he had a mother and father if you could call them that. Each night it was always the same. One would shoot up with red sand, the other get drunk, yell at each other, and then start beating on him or Shea. It was mostly him; because every time they'd raise a hand against her he'd step in before the fist made contact. Then one day he woke up and found them both dead; syringes still stuck in their arms. That's when everything changed. He had no one to call on, neither friends nor family, so he just took Shea and left.

Though at the age of five he believed himself strong and invincible; the streets of Australia however quickly proved otherwise. They went hungry for the first few nights until he was willing to do anything to survive, and he did just that. One night he was so desperate a man had come up to him, offered him money, all he had to do was get in the man's car for a few minutes. Caine did just that and decided then and there that no matter how hungry or starved the two were he'd never do it again.

Though he'd made that promise to himself he ended up doing more just so his little sister wouldn't go hungry, Shea was the only person he had and loved, he'd do anything for her. Though he kept doing those things one day Caine had found he had the ability to move objects with his mind if he really concentrated, and on that day he quit the night streets for good. Instead of letting grown men touch him or having to touch the grown men he became a thief. Each night he'd target a different store, a different time, and made sure to only take what was needed.

"Okay Shea, remember the plan?" Caine asked putting her down on the sidewalk.

She shook her grime covered face indicating a yes before Caine spied the store he was going to hit. It was one he'd hit before, but there weren't a lot of choices in the rundown area they lived in. The neon sign that read _Dingo's Deli and Market_ was halfway fried and falling apart; walking through the automatic doors he had the advantage of being unnoticeable, but if they did he'd just kindly reply that his parent was using the bathroom or something of the sort.

* * *

The leader of Delta team spotted the two kids at the corner of the street; the boy was talking to the girl and placing her on the ground. Whatever he said she gave a nod and he ran off to the store across the street.

"Time to move," he said to the other two agents as they began to close in on the girl.

"Scuse me mister," the girl said trying to get their attention as they pretended to pass, "do yous have any Credits?" she asked holding out her hands and giving them a sad puppy dog look.

Though they knew the girl wouldn't catch on to what they were doing the team knew others would and played out their part with extreme care. Turning to her like they'd just noticed the filthy, grime covered, blonde haired girl they'd been passing the team leader turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down so they were somewhat eye level, "where's your parents?" he asked another question turning his head to look around as though looking for them when he was really looking for his boss.

"I'm fine mister. No mommy. No daddy." the girl informed.

_Good this will make our job much easier. _"What's your name kid?"

She shook her head no not wanting to tell.

"Please?" he asked with a big smile that radiated safety and warmth.

Again she shook her head no.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Seeming to think it over she nodded.

Looking at his surroundings he chose a few objects to make up his name, "I'm Mark Dodger, and you are miss?"

She giggled and hugged herself smiling, "Mark Dodger is a funny name."

"It is isn't it, but what's yours? You have a name right?"

She nodded yes, "Shea."

~~XXX~~

Walking through the aisles the five year old biotic stuffed his oversized sweatshirt full with loaves of bread, packages of various sandwich meats, and a six pack of juice boxes. Looking over to where Shea was supposed to be asking for money he noticed a group of three men looking at her like the ones he used to do things for. _If they try anything…_ he thought as his biotics began to flare from his hands while watching one of the men kneel down before his sister a sickly sweet smile cross his face.

Caine's jaw clenched as he continued to watch the scene unfold; the man placed a hand on his sister's shoulder then pointed to a skycar. He could only assume the man wanted her to go with him, but that wasn't going to happen. Having what he believed would be enough to get the two by for a while Caine headed for the door only to have the alarms go off.

"Hey you!" the clerk managed to shout before the five year old ran out the door, "Stop!"

Running out into the darkening day breads, meats, and juice fell from his sweatshirt not caring as long as he got to Shea in time. With his legs and arms pumping like never before his mind went into overdrive when the man started to pick her up and she started to scream bloody murder.

"Let me go! Let me go!" his sister wailed as he drew closer; his biotics losing control at the sound of her cries.

Now only a few feet away Caine noticed the other two men ready for him; pistols drawn and aiming for a target. Subconsciously willing his natural abilities he flung warps from both hands hitting them dead on and knocking them to the ground. _H-how? How did I do that? _He asked looking at his hands that were encased in a light blue field. Looking up from his hands he saw the two men he'd knocked down get back up and soon realized the situation was far from over.

~~XXX~~

Mr. Harper watched through the smoke filled skycar a few yards away. His agents were doing well all that he needed now was the boy. Though it took longer than expected a small form came sprinting out of the market store various items falling as he ran with an unmistakable glow around his hands. _Good, so my contact at Conatix Industries was correct, _the man smiled to himself as he took a puff of his cigarette and shifted in his seat to enjoy the show.

"Mr. Harper when do we move in?" his redheaded assistant asked with a hint of worry for the children.

"Not yet. Sit back and enjoy the show," Jack replied blowing smoke out of his mouth as his grey eyes focused on the fight.

Delta leader had the girl thrown over his shoulder as two projectiles flew from the boys fists making contact with the two agents who were quickly taken down. _Very promising, subject shows enhanced biotic ability that usually isn't seen until the age of ten with an implant installed. _Continuing to observe; the boy looked at his hands either in shock or awe, maybe a bit of both, but was soon ready to do whatever he did again as the agents he had flung against walls stood back to their feet.

~~XXX~~

"I said let her go!" the dirty blonde haired boy yelled again throwing his hands up at the men hoping to not hit his sister.

Dodging the objects coming from the kids hands two of the grown men laughed only to be pulled back into a singularity then blown a few feet when a warp made contact with them. Caine now alone with the man holding Shea, who was still kicking and screaming, tried once more to let the man release her.

"You saw what I did to them. I don't know how I did it, but I will do it to you too if you don't put her down." his voice was calm and steady for a five year old, but he trembled in fear.

Raising a gun to Caine the man simply answered, "No."

"Put the gun down sir," a man in Alliance dress uniform ordered pointing his own weapon at the man holding Caine's sister.

"And why should I?"

"Because I ordered you to," the guns safety clicked off ready to fire.

The man holding Shea looked to his boss acknowledgment in his eyes, "This is your lucky day kid," he spat on the ground.

"And the girl too if you wouldn't mind." the grey haired man demanded, his gun still trained on the assailant.

As if the threat actually worked the agent set Shea down who then ran to her older brother streaks running down her cheeks. Once she was back in the Caine's arms he embraced her now crying himself knowing he could have lost her if the Alliance man hadn't shown up. Still crying he didn't even notice the three men trying to take Shea leave until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hello there son," the man said bending down to face level, "are you two okay?"

Even though the man had saved their lives Caine was still unsure about answering the man. Too many nights filled with bad memories made him wary of people no matter how kind they seemed to be.

Seeing the boys reluctance to answer he introduced himself, "Jack Harper Alliance Black Ops Director." he offered the boy his hand who hesitantly shook it after a few minutes of staring at it. After shaking the man's hand Caine felt he could trust this man for some reason, but he wasn't really in any position to question why he felt so safe around the man.

"What's your name son?" he asked in an authoritative tone somewhat like a father would.

"Caine Edwards, sir," was his reply, "and this is my sister Shea. Thank you for saving her from those men."

"It's my job," he laughed, "and please call me Mr. Harper. Now where are your parents?"

"Dead s-Mr. Harper," he corrected, "it's just me and Shea now, but there's something wrong with me." seeing the look on Mr. Harper's face he explained as best a five year old could, "I have superpowers that I don't know how to control."

Jack smiled kindly at the children, "I know, I saw them before I came over here. They are not a problem though, they're a gift and I can help you control them if you want." he offered.

"Everyone wants money for things like that, so I can't." Caine said rather sadly his eyes looking away.

"I don't want money. I want to help you, and you'd also be keeping me company. You see I have a big house and no one to share it with, you'd both be welcome."

"Really!?" the silent Shea popped in excitement looking from the man to her brother waiting for him to decide.

"Both of us?" Caine wanted to know again.

"Both of you," Jack confirmed.

"Okay."

Rising from the ground Mr. Harper held out both of his hands for the children to take, and slowly they all walked back to his car with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Year: 2161

Planet: Undisclosed

Location: Undisclosed

Test Parameters: Biotic Enhancements

Caine watched, waited, and studied the interior in silence as the shuttle ride lingered on. For a kid of seven he wasn't happy with how slow things seemed to move from his point of view. The past year and a half had been kind to him. Jack Harper, Alliance Black Ops Director, and his savior from a bad situation took Caine and his sister in. They had a home, food, and each other; but he was still a threat to himself and those around him.

Caine had what the galaxy called Biotics, and when he first asked what Biotics exactly were Jack gave him the technical version, "Biotics are the ability of some life forms to create mass effect fields using element zero nodules embedded in body tissues. These powers are accessed and augmented by using bio-amps. Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, and generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers."

Caine had given him a confused and dumb look. Though talented and smart for a child of his upbringing and age it was all too scientific and too technical for the boy to understand at the time, so Mr. Harper re-explained it in a way that would seem reasonable to a boy of his age, "You have very interesting superpowers and like any superhero those skills must be trained so you don't hurt anyone."

"Oh, okay," the boy had happily exclaimed as he ran off to find his sister in the big house.

That was so long ago to him. With the threat of his powers he agreed with Jack to send Shea away until he could control himself, saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and now he was on his way to start his training.

The white and black shuttle docked inside a pressurization unit, only used on planets with harmful atmospheres, and waited for the readings to come back safely. "Interior pressure adjusted to exterior atmosphere," the onboard VI announced as the pilot opened the door.

Stepping off the shuttle Caine took in his surroundings as Jack stepped out behind him cigarette in hand. The walls were pristine white, glass walled medical rooms lined the left hallway, a kitchen of sorts was just ahead, and to the right was another long corridor illuminated by hanging lights. At the end of this hallway though was an ominous door that looked to be a foot thick and had security access blocks only certain people could use. For the first time in Jack's presence Caine didn't feel so safe.

"This way," Jack said rather sternly putting a grip on Caine's shoulder.

The hall was bright, dry, and smelled of antiseptics. Its vile smell burned Caine's nose making him want to vomit, but he wouldn't show weakness. If he was going to learn to control his gifts he needed to be strong and not show weakness. Passing by glass doors Caine tried to peek in but saw little other than the occasional occupied bed, doctor, or some lab equipment.

Jack noticed Caine's curiosity increase as they passed through the doors. He wasn't worried what he might see, but still children are too curious for their own good, "How are you today Caine?" he asked with a faux caring tone.

He addressed the man formerly, "I'm doing fine Mr. Harper. Can't wait for tomorrow though."

_AH right. Caine Edwards will be turning seven tomorrow. Too bad he'll be spending it in the infirmary, if he lives._ Glancing down at the boy who walked beside him, a firm grip on Caine's shoulder, he smiled the devil dancing in his eyes, "And why is that my boy?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Because it's my birthday." the boy replied, "and I was hoping I could talk to Shea. I miss her."

"So it is," he chuckled, "and I'm sure Shea would be eager to speak with you, but I wouldn't want to interrupt her school day. Would you?"

"I..." the boy looked away saddened by the news, "No, sir."

With a pat on the back Jack praised the boy like he were a dog, "Good boy."

The hall had suddenly grown shorter and each passing light they walked under brought Caine to the ominous door. He could only imagine what lay behind such a door, but he could not have comprehended what truly lay behind the steel barrier. Behind that approaching door were needles, saws, scalpels, and many more torture devices that Jack used on other subjects that sadly lacked the will to carry humanity further.

Jack pressed his finger to a print scanner and looked into the ray protruding from the door side as it scanned his retina. Caine watched with curiosity; there were rooms in their house which Jack were only able to enter and the process for entering this room was the same. _I wonder what's behind there. Whatever it is its important because only Jack can open the door._

The metal doors hissed open revealing a small room filled with machines, a metal chair that could be fully reclined, medical equipment, and a ceiling made entirely of fluorescent lights. The room was blinding and steril for many reasons, but Caine lacked the knowledge to why he was here.

"Mr. Harper, what is this room?"

"This is where we begin your training," Jack mused nonchalantly.

The grown man guided Caine into the room instructing him to strip down to his underwear and sit in the chair while he prepared for the day's activities. Caine braced himself on the cold metal chair as the biotic resistant alloy clamped around his wrists, ankles, and waist not allowing for much wiggle room.

As Caine awaited Jack's return men and women clad in lab coats and scrubs entered the sterile white room with various data pads, visors, and masks. The last one to enter was a grey haired man with matching eyes, Jack. _ Thank god I thought he left me._ Caine sighed inwardly with relief upon seeing his caretaker.

"Is this him Illusive Man?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yes this is him. Please get the patient ready."

_Illusive Man? Patient? Wait ready? Ready for what?_ While he panicked on the inside Caine shot a questioning look to Jack Harper the man came over, "Caine you were given gifts for a reason, and that reason was to help humanity usher in a new order. With your help humanity could claim the stars and drive away those that would weaken us. If you do this, let us experiment on you, to make you stronger, to make humanity stronger I promise Shea will have the life she deserves?"

"I thought we were training?"

"This is training Edwards. The galaxy is a cruel place and to have control over your power is to fight for something more than you. Fight for _humanity Caine. Fight for Shea._" Jack spoke impassioned by his own words.

_I don't care about any of that, but Shea. Shea's had a hard life. Harder than mine. She needs his protection, and I cannot offer any, so it's up to Jack. So long as it keeps her safe. _Caine nodded as the nurse came back over and Jack pulled up his mask.

Stepping away from the boy Caine watched as a woman placed little round rubber circles wirelessly hooked up to monitors on his chest to make sure all vital signs remained normal, she then stuck him in various places with needles drawing blood, and lastly about ten IV's in his arms, five on each side; each one pumping blue liquid into him.

The biotic boy's eyes bulged as the blue liquid entered his system. His body wracked with pain, his muscles clenched, and his heart rate began to spike. Convulsing on the table all the sounds around him were becoming faint rings like someone shot off a gun right beside his ear, blood seeped down his nose and into his foaming mouth, his eyes finally rolling back in his head as all movement stopped. The heart monitor flat-lined with the stopping of Caine's hart; slight twitches of convulsing muscles continued for a few moments.

~~XXX~~

Grabbing the paddles off the nearby wall the head doctor was ready to revive Caine, but the Illusive Man stopped him, "No. Leave him." he demanded.

The doctor protested, "But-"

"I said call it doctor," Jack spoke threateningly.

"Time is 0100 hours May twenty-fir-" a soft beep interrupted the doctor. Turning to the monitors all the doctors witnessed something they had originally deemed impossible. Caine's vitals were back and steadily rising.

"H-he's alive," one of the nurses gasped.

The doctor thought there had to be something wrong with the equipment. After what they witnessed there's no way he lived, "Check the machinery. It's probably faulty."

"Cerberus does not purchase faulty equipment doctor," the Illusive Man commented just as surprised as the others, though he hid it well.

"No he's breathing," Confirmed the nurse who went to check on him, "but his heart rate is rising again quick we need a-"

Caine's biotics flared wildly launching three minor warps in various direction; one hit the nurse who'd been standing too close. She had ended up with a broken and bloody nose as the warp hit her dead on in the face. Jack smiled sadistically as everyone else cowered in fear of the boy. _Yes, so much potential. So much raw power. All the other subjects submitted to this project have died, but not you Caine. Not. You. _

~~XXX~~

He'd felt it all end. The burning heat that coursed through his body, the convulsing, the light, the darkness, the breathing; it had all just stopped, and yet he pulled himself back into the land of the living, but wasn't in control of his body.

Beneath closed eyelids Caine could see the shapes of biotic warps fly into the air. A woman's scream filled his still ringing ears followed by a more inaudible screaming. Spent from his body's commanding excursions he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Year: 2163

Planet: Undisclosed

Location: Undisclosed

The Illusive Man watched from the other side of the thin glass wall as Caine's chest rose and fell slightly with each breath drawn. The experiment had been a success beyond any he had ever witnessed before. However as his gaze fell on the boy he only wondered of the current progress on his other project.

Returning from his thoughts Jack turned away from Caine strolling back down the hall and to his office. Once inside the peppered haired man sat before the quantum entanglement communicator prototype he had 'friends' procure and was having his own team work on it, but for now it served a purpose. Sitting down in the lone steel chair that sat in the room a hologram sprung to life.

While the image adjusted Jack took in a drag of his cigarette "Operative Vincenc I have use of you." he spoke when the hologram steadied revealing a clear visage of the Russian man.

"Of course Illusive Man. What would you require of me?" the Russian asked in his thick accent.

Strips of smoke rose from the cherry red end of the cigarette between Jack's fingers, "Project Curragh is in need of your assistance." Shifting in the metal chair the Illusive Man continued, "The current subject has shown progress and has lived thus far, but no amount of science can give him what he fully needs. He requires hands on experience and with you being our top military hand to hand, strategic, and biotic combat I'm giving you this opportunity."

The Russian chuckled viciously as he flared his biotics, lifting his hands and looked at them as if they were WMD's, "I accept. When do I begin?"

"A ship will be inbound to pick you up in the next week. Once here you will assess the boy and from there on it is your operation." Snuffing out his cigarette the Illusive Man gave one last warning, "Do not fail me on this Vincenc."

"Of course. Gooday."

Turning off the QVC the Illusive Man sat in silence looking out into the vast expanse of space, the room alight with orange and blue from the burning star nearby. _And so it begins._

~~XXX~~

Gasping for air Caine seized awake as machines and monitors beeped around him. His body burned, his head throbbed, and he felt as if his insides had been scrambled into slime. Taking in his surroundings the biotic remembered his last moments. Darkness, then pain and screaming. Clenching his hands his wrists ached from the restraints they'd been held in. Looking down at them dark crimson scars were beginning to form at the base of his palm where his body writhed against the cold metal.

_What happened to me? All I wanted to do was help Shea, but this? _Glancing back at his hands as if they were covered in blood he began to question his easily made promise. _No he, I, chose to do this. I lived and will live through this._ Sighing inwardly Caine swung his legs over the edge of the medical bed and dropped to his feet, almost instantly his feet gave way and he crashed to the floor with a groan; the world around him spun out of control and before he could stop himself he emptied his stomach over the floor.

The contents of his stomach wasn't much but what concerned him the most was the dark clots of blood mixed with his regurgitated contents. Mustering all his strength he rose to his feet and braced the side of the table to balance himself on the edges, he glanced at himself and gasped as he realized he was practically naked, fresh raw scars were evident on certain parts of his body; some while still healing were covered in a thick yellow pus. Raising his hand as he felt a chill and sobbed as he felt a bald patch on the back of his head where two parts of his skin had been stitched back together. Panicking Caine looked around the room at the white pristine walls looking for any exit, on one side of the room a mirror stood covering the entire wall, the medical table and equipment could clearly be seen reflecting of the shiny mirror, a door was on the other side but it was locked evident by the angry glowing red interface.

The interface on the door flashed before turning green and Caine watched with dread as four men in white and gold heavy armor walked in each face hidden behind a mask that had glowing red eyes: one of them stepped forward and raised a small gun that held a small dart within. Dropping to his weak knees Caine backed up as far as he could until his back hit the wall and he cried, "Please don't…" he never got the chance to finish as the dart left the gun and bit into the skin at his neck. The white walls slowly turned black as the world began to spin once again, and his head hit the floor with a thud.


	5. Chapter 5

Year: 2163

Location: The Citadel

Blonde curls profusely fell as the small girl skipped down the Ward Arm of the Citadel followed closely by three armed guards in civilian clothing and a woman with lush brown hair as they made their way to the docking bay. It would be the first time in two years that she got to leave and see her brother, or at least that's what Jamie, her caretaker, had promised her.

Pushing all the big people out of the way Shea Edwards observed the ships zigzagging and flying all over the place. She was awestruck when a gigantic one passed by and jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands at the sight. When Jamie and the guards finally caught up to her though she knew all her fun and games were over. Taking Jamie's hand the five boarded a small ship and left the giant white space station. Sitting in a seat by the pilot she swung her legs and pressed random buttons.

"Would you stop that?" the pilot asked though it sounded angrier than it should have.

Looking at the man Shea cocked her head and smiled, "What does this button do?" she innocently asked.

Groaning and hoping it would shut her up he told her, "It makes it so there's no gravity on the ship. If you push it everyone's just going to float around in the air."

Her eyes lit up with delight and by that time it was too late to take back what he'd said. Shea slammed the button down and giggled as she unbuckled herself from the seat she was occupying. Floating around in the air was fun, but she didn't know how to move around. Sad by that fact she demanded to be put back down.

~~XXX~~

Making use of the prototype magboots Jamie walked down to the cockpit ready to punish the girl for her behavior. Having had to watch over her for the past two years and having to lull her into a sense of complacency had been aggravating, she can't name how many times she wished this day would come.

"Shea Edwards what do you think you're doing young lady?"

The little girl screamed, "I want down!"

Placing her hands on her hips Jamie stared at the little girl and sighed before grabbing her, "Alright Han put the gravity back on would you?"

"Yes ma'am," the pilot replied returning the ship to normal.

Placing Shea on the ground the woman rubbed her brow and cursed under her breath. Then taking her leave left the cockpit with the little girl in tow.

"So when do I get to see Caine?" She asked innocently while sliding her hands along the metal railing that lined the walkway.

That was the question. The question the operative had been waiting for all day to hear. With a sick smile on her face but a soft tone she spoke back to the young girl who couldn't see her facial expression, "There's actually something we need to talk about dear."

Heading around the CIC she came to a door that lead down further into the cargo ship and took the stairs having them end up in the mess hall. Once their all eyes turned to the woman and silence stole the sounds as she made an entrance as if they all knew by her smile what was about to go down. Glaring at them she raised her brow as if to say "well go back to what you were doing" and they all responded in kind to her silent request. Moving about the area she cut into another hallway that lead to the crew's quarters. Peeking in to make sure it was all clear she ushered Shea inside and had her sit on one of the lower bunks.

Crouching down so she was face to face with the little girl she held her hands in her own, "Shea I have some bad news."

Seeing fear in the girls eyes she internally smiled, "Is- is it about my brother?" she whispered her voice wavering.

Sighing a look of grief spread over Jamie's face and she held Shea's hands a little tighter, "I'm afraid so," she paused for dramatic effect, "When they went to give him his medicine today they found him dead."

Horror registered on the girl's pristine features and tears threatened to fall, "No...no...no…!" she cried trying to pull her hands away, but Jamie held them tight and so she turned her face away.

"I'm so sorry Shea, if there had been any way to save him we would have, but he had been sick and hurting for a long time remember?"

Shea nodded and wailed wishing it weren't true, but Jamie would never lie about these things, "I- I didn't...didn't even," a mournful wail interrupted her mid-sentence, "s-say goodbye!" she cried profusely then launched herself into Jamie's arms hugging her tight as tears and snot still fell.

Rubbing the girls back again the woman smiled, "Shh I know, I know," she reassured the girl hiding the happiness from her voice with practiced ease, "How about you get some rest okay? You've had a long day and it'll be a long time before we get to our new home."

"Okay," she sniffled rubbing her reddish pink eyes and letting the woman go. Laying back in bed she scooted under the covers and closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow.

"Good night Shea," Jamie whispered as she left the room.

~~XXX~~

Sitting in her room Jamie inspected her nails bordley waiting for the comms with The Illusive Man to pick up.

"Ah operative Hull, is everything going as planned?" the voice on the other end requested to know.

"Yes," she smiled twirling around in her chair, "the brat believes her brother to be dead and were on our way to Dallas Base to begin the process."

An exhale of smoke could be heard over the system, "Good. This new technology could be exactly what we need to ensure humanities dominance."

Unsure of the technology in question she just had to know, "Sir?"

"Yes Hull?"

"The technology… are the reports and findings true? What it caused one of our teams to do?"

Not missing a beat he replied, "Yes."

"And you want to use it on her?"

"Don't question me," he spat, "this is for humanity and all it means. We'll only be slightly exposing her to the effects."

Biting her lip deep in thought Jamie considered the alternative, _Hell it could have been one of us he was openly doing the experiment on, but the little girl? And an orphan at that; why no one will miss her._ "Alright sir, project Indo will begin as planned once we've reached the base. How are things on your end going?"

"Well, I've recruited Operative Vincenc to train the boy, or kill him whichever comes first. For now though he's heavily sedated, and we'll be telling him the bad news shortly when he wakes up. For now though all communications between this cell will be under strict observation. After all they may be children, but their minds can cause unwanted attention and are more curious than we can risk having them understand. Now gooday." and with that the Illusive Man signed off. Sighing at what was to come Jamie crawled into her own bed and succumbed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Year: 2163

Location: The Citadel

GGGGGGGGGGGGGll

Blue eyes blinked open on the soft surroundings of the room. The last thing he remembered was observing the scars on his skin and the men that shot him down. He'd thought it was his end, and strangely he wouldn't have been too upset with not having woken up in this place for a second time. The overhead lights were bright, the smell of antiseptics, and blood still permeated the room as he looked out the glass wall of his room; scientists and doctors were huddled outside talking, but what about he had no idea.

Rising off the bed he'd felt he'd been asleep for days, and maybe he had been, maybe not. Time is not something easily recorded in space. Glad he could stand without wobbling or the room spinning the sound of the automatic door opening startled him as a man in a white lab coat came in and looked the boy over.

"Your recovery seems to be going well," the man commented holding a stylus to his mouth as he looked Caine up and down who was suddenly feeling exposed in nothing but his boxers.

Turning away from having to look at the man he crossed his arms and flinched as they landed on a scar that was just below the right pectoral muscle, and remembered that his whole body had various markings much similar to the one there, "What did you do to me?" he finally decided to question the man observing him under much scrutiny.

The doctor gave a small grin, then it was gone, "We 'fixed' you."

Growling Caine snapped his head back and threw his hands in the air, "You fucking LIAR!" He screamed as he lunged on the man and started beating his face in, "There was nothing wrong with me!"

Trying to push the rather light, but strong boy off he was just glad he wasn't using his biotics at the moment, or else he'd be dead, "Get off of me or you'll regret it boy!" he tried to threaten as Caine pulled back for another punch, but instead of taking the threat seriously the fist connected with the doctors nose and a defined crack in the cartilage could be heard as blood spurted from the appendage.

Stepping off the man and breathing heavily Caine looked down at his bruised and bloody hands shaking his head in defiance of what he'd just done. _No, no, no. I...I wouldn't do this. What's wrong with me? Is it something they did, or...or...am I really broken?_ Backing away slowly while the doctor rolled around on the floor crying and clutching his broken nose Caine saw a pair of clothes folded in the corner of the room, put them on and then ran out the door.

~~XXX~~

Vincenc had just gotten off the shuttle not thirty minutes ago and already alarms were going off of a runaway patient and a badly beaten doctor. _I wonder if this is my new pupil?_ He silently questioned as he stepped out into the hall. The corridors were in a ruckus with the alarm going off and everyone scrambling to keep their work hidden, even if it were just a boy that was out and about.

Passing many of the team stationed at the base he held his arms proudly behind his back he sneered at all the panicking bodies. It didn't really faze him, after all these fools could have lost a cat and they'd still be panicking. However when walking by a monitor room he swore he heard mumbling of some kind. _Is someone going crazy in there, or maybe it's the boy?_ Smiling to himself Vincenc powered up his biotics and punched a hole through the door. Peering through the broken metal he spied a rather thin blonde boy with wide eyes.

"Well, hello," the Russian greeted in a smug voice, "you must be my pupil and I must say you're not what I expected."

The boy came closer to see the man's face better, "I wouldn't count me out just yet."

Vincenc laughed, "Ah, bravado you may have and yet you hide in here. You are a coward. Afraid, but of what Caine?"

"My powers…"

Before the boy could continue the man lashed out at him, "Powers!? You're afraid of your powers?" Sticking his biotically glowing fist through the hole he grabbed the edges of the metal and tore it upwards so there was now a gash as well, "You have the abilities of a GOD! Do not tell me you are afraid of your powers boy, or you will not survive." With that display he removed himself from the door only to be stopped by the boy's voice.

"Wait the door won't open, how do I get out?"

"Figure it out," was his reply as he made for The Illusive Man's requested meeting room.

~~XXX~~

Pacing back in forth not understanding what the man meant about his survival Caine grabbed at his head as pain shot through his brain crippling him to his knees. It felt as if his head was being bashed in by a rock and wasn't letting up. While his head throbbed his biotics flared around his hands adding a lightshow in the room and many passerby's saw the light show coming from the room, but paid it no mind. They weren't paid enough to deal with an unstable weapon. _Is this what he meant by survival?_ He thought fighting against his pain.

Gritting his teeth and prying his hands from his head he forced himself to his feet and staggered towards the door. Placing both hands in the sharp metal he latched on and every time his biotic powers pulsed he'd pull on the metal loosening it inch by inch just to make a gap big enough for him to squeeze through. However the more he did this the more the metal dug into his palms and wrists causing blood to flow freely down his arms. Screaming in pain he gave one last pull and fell back on the floor exhausted, bleeding, biotics still flaring, and head still searing in pain.

Tears of pain dropped down his frail features as he looked to the hole, he'd barely made a dent, but maybe it was enough if he forced himself through. Rolling over onto his stomach Caine crawled, sometimes losing his balance due to the slick blood, but never the less he crawled to that hole that meant he could get out of that room.

Reaching for the gash his grip slipped, but his will determined him to go on, and so he did. Latching his hand in a sharp corner he pulled himself the rest of the way to the door and again forced himself up. Panting heavily Caine peered out into the room much brighter than the one he was in, all it did was cause his eyes to burn and head to pound much worse. Leaning into the vertical gash he lifted one leg through which hit solid ground on the other side, next was his upper body. Moving through it though his shirts fabric caught on a razor edge of metal tearing it and his skin in the process as he fell out the rest of the way falling to the ground and panting as feet stepped around him.

~~XXX~~

"Vincenc, what have you done?" The Illusive Man growled as he watched Caine pull himself out of the monitor room.

The Russian stood with his back to the monitor screens as the other man silently seethed, "What you're paying me to do."

With his eyes still glued to the video footage in front of him Jack rubbed his brow, "Yes, well I was expecting something more combated not...this," he gestured with his other hand to the boy laying on the ground while everyone stepped around him and over him.

Turning back to face the screens Vincenc was uncertain about The Illusive Man's intentions with the boy, "If he is so important that he lives why do none touch him?"

"Because he is now in your care. If he dies it's on you."

Growling he turned to Jack and looked down on him while the man smoking sat comfortably in his chair, not even intimidated by the man's stare, "That was not the deal. You said I would train him if he is strong enough, but this thing is _weak._ His frame is small, he's so light I'll snap him in half, is this what you want?"

Jack let out a cloud of smoke as if contemplating what his operative had just said, but truthfully he'd already chosen Caine's fate, "It is him who decides if he lives or dies, but I would like to see progress made if at all possible. If you kill him it won't matter there are many more like him." taking another drag of the cigarette he waved his hand for Vincenc to leave, who complied with his employers directions.

Before he left however Vincenc turned his head back to make a request, "One request sir."

"Whatever it is you'll have it. Now leave."

~~XXX~~

Caine still lay there where he made it to, but no one was helping him. _Why?_ He questioned as he draped a blood crusted arm over his eyes blocking out the blinding light from overhead. He didn't know how long he lay there, but was startled when he received a boot down on his chest that fractured if not broke at least three of his ribs.

"Get up boy," the gruff voice demanded and when Caine didn't respond he felt a strong hand yanking him up by the roots of his hair.

Scratching and kicking at his attacker Caine's efforts made no dent in the man's grip or strength, "Let me go!"

"Where is your room?" the man questioned with no intention of letting go.

"Jack will tear you apart for hurting me!" Caine tried to threaten with the only thing that might work.

Laughing Vincenc pulled Caine's head back and grabbed his throat in a vice grip. Bringing his face closer Caine could see the lifeless black eyes the man had that radiated like death against his pale skin and dark hair. Unable to breath Caine truly believed to be looking the reaper in the eyes as his life drained from him however before he succumbed to unconsciousness the man released his neck, but not his tight grip on Caine's hair.

"Now come, we're leaving by Jack's orders."

"Wh-where-" was all Caine was able to wheeze as the Russian man dragged him down the hall looking for his room.

"Australia, where your training will begin however it is you that decides whether you live or die and I don't mind killing children." he added darkly with a sadistic chuckle.


End file.
